ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchant's Request
You arrive at a populated sector. One merchant seems to be mass-broadcasting a request for a mercenary ship to aid him. Shall we respond? # Yes. #* "Great, I was worried no one would respond. My usual carrier is days late. I need you to deliver this cargo of drone parts to a small station a few jumps from here. I'll pay you a bit of scrap now, but they will surely tip you generously. #*# Accept. #*#* Great! I uploaded their location to your star map. I'm running out of options, so I have no choice but to trust you'll do what you have agreed to do. #*#** You receive 5 Drone Parts and a quest marker is added to your map. #*# Decline. #*#* "Fine, I'll keep looking for someone who wishes to make some easy money..." #*#** Nothing happens. #* "Your ship seems reasonably equipped... A freighter carrying a shipment of my goods is a week late. The fools flew through a pirate-filled sector in their haste and I fear for the cargo's safety. I'm looking for a less incompetent captain to investigate. #*# Accept. #*#* "At least you're confident, for what little that's worth. Here is their last known location." #*#** A quest marker is added to your map. #*# Decline #*#* "At least YOU are willing to admit your incompetence. Thank you for saving me the cost of paying more fools to go to their death." #*#** Nothing happens. # No. #* Nothing happens. Merchant's Delivery You arrive at the location given to you by the merchant. You are supposed to deliver drone parts to a station here. * The station doesn't respond to your hails. * The station responds to your hails. The station doesn't respond The station responds You find the station and they respond to your hails immediately, saying, "It took you long enough! We have practically no use for these now... I refuse to pay full price, take this and leave the cargo in our holds. # Accept the paltry payment. #* You drop the parts off and take your pay. #** You receive 20-30 scrap and lose 5''' drone parts. # Refuse and keep the drone parts. #* "Fine, I was bluffing. I'll pay the full price." #*# Accept the new offer. #*#* You receive '''40-55 scrap and lose 5''' drone parts. #*# Leave. #*#* Nothing happens. #* The merchant disconnects in a huff. #** Nothing happens. # #* "You make a good point. You traveled all the way out here to fulfill our request, despite what must have been... a difficult scenario to cause such a delay. Here, we'll even tip you for the inconvenience you must have gone through... #** You receive '''55-70 scrap, 2-5 Fuel and lose 5''' drone parts. # #* "I'm being unfair. You did the job and the parts are here safe and sound. Here is the agreed upon amount." #** You receive '''40-55 scrap and lose 5''' drone parts. Merchant's Investigation You arrive at the last known location of the merchant's delivery. You begin to scan for the lost ship. *''You find the remains of the ship. It seems to have severe external damage, but you cannot pinpoint a cause. The majority of its cargo seems intact. You manage to discern the ship's intended destination.'' **You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. **# Take the cargo and head to its original destination in search of a reward. **#* Another quest marker is added to your map. **# Take the cargo for yourself. **#* Investigate the cargo. *''You find a severely damaged ship floating among some debris. The crew hails you, "I can't believe that cheap bastard sent someone after us! I thought we would freeze to death. If you help us complete the delivery, we'll share the reward and join your crew."'' *# Promise to deliver the cargo and ask if any would be interested in joining your crew. *#* They upload the delivery destination once on board. One takes you up on your offer, the rest you drop off at a nearby station. *#**You receive 1''' random crew member and another quest marker is added to your map. *# Take the cargo but drop them off at a nearby station. *#* Investigate the cargo. *# *#* Investigate the cargo. *''After a quick scan, you find a ship being chased by a pirate. This must be the missing delivery ship! You move in to rescue them.'' ** Fight a Pirate Ship. *** **** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. *** **** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Investigate the Cargo *''The cargo was some food and medical supplies, nothing that you need right now. You make a note of the delivery destination in case you want to drop off the cargo for the payment.'' ** Another quest marker is added to your map. *''You find a prototype weapon inside. You quickly install it on the ship.'' ** You receive a random weapon. *''There were general military supplies in the cargo crates. You take what you can use.'' ** You receive a random amount of scrap and resources. Deliver to the station You find the station that had ordered your cargo. You drop it off and they respond, "Ignoring the fact that this is days late, we really appreciate that you delivered our materials. We realize how dangerous this sector is these days. Take this as payment." * You receive a medium amount of scrap and a drone. Trivia This event is called "MERCHANT_REQUEST" in the datafiles. The "station doesn't respond to your hails" subevent of the "Merchant's Delivery" scenario can be found as a standalone event with a slightly different intro text and an additional blue option. Category:Weapon Reward Category:Events with Quest Markers